Johnny Leggario
John "Johnny" Leggario (Born July 7th, 1948) is a high-ranking member of the American Mafia. A Chicago native, Johnny was a top lieutenant in the Chicago Outfit until events forced him to seek refuge in Sun City, Arizona. Johnny's early life was rough. He and his brother Sal were constantly abused by their drunken criminal father, Jimmy Leggario. Jimmy acted as chief enforcer for the Robert "Bobby C." Colosimo, head of the Outfit. While Johnny took the abuse and quietly hated his father, Sal loved and admired Jimmy to the point of slavish devotion, so much admiration that it made Johnny hate his little brother. Johnny and Sal were arrested for auto theft when Johnny was 18 and Sal was 15. Rick went to Juvie while Johnny got the choice to go to prison or join the army. Johnny took the army as his chance to escape both Jimmy Legarrio and Chicago. In 1960, Jimmy Leggario was executed on orders of Bobby C. after becoming to unstable. With his brother in the army and his father dead, Sal began to work as a soldier in the Outfit. Johnny excelled in the army, so much so that he became a candidate for special forces training. When war broke out between the United States and Canada, Johnny was recruited by Green Beret Sergeant Silas Crystal to join a special squad of scout snipers, sixteen men broken down into eight two men teams. Johnny and Mississippian law school student Boyd Rafferty proved to be an effective duo. Johnny and Boyd were part of a secret mission to lay the groundwork for the invasion of Vancouver. During the occupation of Vancouver, Johnny was arrested after he killed an army lieutenant that had been raping Vancouver women. The army hushed up the crime and deemed Johnny too valuable to send to jail or kick out of the service. After a year in a military prison, Johnny was released to continue working for special forces. Shortly after he found out his brother Sal had been killed back home. Johnny went AWOL and returned back to Chicago. Once home, Johnny infiltrated Sal's armed hijacking crew and began to figure out who killed his brother. His arrival back to Chicago did not go unnoticed, however. Bobby C's people watched from afar as Johnny killed Sal's old crew one by one in revenge. After discovering the true nature of his brother's murder and the pointlessness of revenge, Bobby C's people confronted Johnny and brought him to the man himself. Bobby C. informed Johnny that Sal had been killed because he had ripped off Bobby C., and the kingpin made Johnny an offer: Work for him as an enforcer for the Outfit or the Outfit would kill the few people left in the world Johnny cared about. With no other option, Johnny accepted and the role of the father became that of the son. After a bank robbery gone bad, Johnny has now moved to Arizona to operate the Mob's illegal activities in Sun City. Suspecting the robbery was botched on purpose, Johnny prepares to turn Sun City around while he prepares his eventual revenge against Bobby C. Category:North America Category:Characters